This device relates to an elevational operating device for a rotary evaporator in which an elevating member which supports a sample vessel or the like is elevationally supported to a pole which is almost vertically mounted on a base, this elevating member is threadably attached to an elevational operating pipe mounted in parallel with the pole, and the elevating member is vertically moved by the rotation of the pipe.
In an elevational operating device of this type, in the case where the base portion of the elevating member is elevationally attached to the pole and where the sample vessel and a heavy component such as a rotation driving apparatus or the like are attached to the end portion of the elevating member, the elevating member is supported to the pole so that it depends therefrom. Thus, an unbalanced load acts on the elevational operating pipe, and this will cause the pipe to curve slightly. Therefore, inconvenience will be caused in the engagement between the elevational operating pipe and the elevating member. Squeaking noise will be also generated. Hence, the elevating member may not be smoothly and vertically moved.
When the elevating member ascends, a large load will be applied to the pipe, so that inconvenience will be caused in the engagment between the elevational operating pipe and the elevating member. Squeaking noise may be generated and the elevating member may not be smoothly and vertically moved. At the moment when the pipe starts rotating when it elevates, a shock may be applied to the elevating member, so that the elevating member may largely vibrate. This will be an obstacle for the work and there is a risk of damage or the like of equipment.